Más tontos que Hansel y Gretel
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: En resumidas cuentas, todo era culpa de Malfoy, y Rose ya había decidido la forma en la que él podía enmendar su error. "Esta historia participa en el concurso "Erase una vez" del foro EEQCR.
1. Chapter 1

_**MÁS TONTOS QUE HANSEL Y GRETEL**_

-Esta historia participa en el reto "Erase una Vez" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.-

**(N/A: ¡Bien Niñas (y por si hay algún muchacho por aquí, pues NIÑO) aquí os traigo la primera parte de mi reto, que está escrito como un two-shot, espero que les guste, porque me he esforzado en escribirlo, y actualmente sigo esforzándome en escribir la segunda parte, aunque es difícil, pues como ya saben, no tengo ordenador (murió, guardemos un minuto de silencio) y tengo que ir a la biblioteca a escribir, pero aquí está al fin y al cabo, así que disfruten y dejen algún comentario (COMENTARIOS, POR LA BONDAD DE VUESTRO CORAZÓN), besos)**

….

**00:45 (de la- asquerosa y congela traseros- noche)**

"_**Wonderina La Astuta era una bruja renacentista conocida por sus estudios sobre la fisiología muggle. La historia sobre como poseía tantos conocimientos sobre ello no son precisos, y no tienen un estudio exhaustivo. Pero los rumores sobre su vida son interminables."**_

Vale. Esto era tremendamente fastidioso. Por mucho que ha Rose le gustara estudiar, esto de estar congelándose las entrañas en medio de la biblioteca, a más de medianoche era degradante.

Si Rose no supiera que no tenía tiempo para pensar en esos instantes, habría escrito una elocuente reclamación sobre los muchos derechos del estudiante que se estaban ignorando en esos momentos.

Claro que, si alguien le preguntara por qué demonios estaba haciendo una redacción a altas horas de la noche, lo explicaría con dos de sus palabras menos preferidas de la historia;

Scorpius Malfoy.

Si, ese truhán del diablo; ese espantapájaros teñido; ese Neandertal molesto y egocéntrico; Ese, ese era su saco de molestias personal.

Por culpa de que Malfoy le había "robado", durante todo el santo día, el libro de "El transcurso de la Magia: Historia de personajes olvidados"- Tela con el título-, había tenido que esperar hasta después de la cena para poder adquirir por fin el ansiado libro disponible de la biblioteca.

Y en cuanto al personaje que le había asignado el profesor "saco de polvo" Binns, no podía haber un personaje con información más escasa en ese desgastado y maldito libro; ¿Eso era la historia de un personaje olvidado? Cuatro estrofas funestas y sosainas.

¿Qué mierda esperaba Binns? ¿Cómo demonios iba a llenar cincuenta centímetros de pergamino si apenas ocupaba cuatro? Y en todos los libros de la jodida biblioteca la mencionaba solo una vez.

Por Morgana, que asco daba ser bruja, los muggles solo tenían que teclear en sus teléfonos móviles, y ya tenían ante ellos un mundo interminable de información ilimitada.

Amaba los libros, pero en esa biblioteca nunca encontrabas lo que necesitabas con más urgencia.

"¡Idiota!"

Rose se giró asustada en su asiento, pensando por un momento que había alguien detrás suya, después comprendió que no era más que alguna estúpida vocecilla en su cabeza.

"¿Para qué crees que existe la Sección Prohibida?"

La pelirroja frunció el ceño durante un segundo, luego compuso una perfecta letra O con sus labios, y se levantó rápidamente.

"Si es que, hija mía, hay que decírtelo todo."

-Cierra el pico.-Musitó Rose al aire nocturno.

Rose no se molesto en guardar los libros en sus lugares, solo se metió la redacción (Inexistente redacción) en el bolsillo de su túnica y agarró su varita con firmeza.

….

_**1: 05 (De la mañana, si señor)**_

Mierda, eso era el maldito suelo de la Sección Prohibida, que por cierto crujía más que las patatas fritas de paquete.

Había un montón de libros, la mayoría, todos mas bien, de aspecto mohoso y extraño.

….

_**1:15 (…)**_

El libro de por sí tenía el color exacto de la caca de caballo, y aunque Rose no se consideraba experta en las heces de animales, podría haber jurado que también olía igual. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad que la propia McGonagall; Se llamaba, "Historia Mágica de la malignidad" , y realmente no sabía que la había llegado a tomar ese libro especialmente, pero podría describirse como una "corazonada".

"O que estamos deseando dejar de congelarnos, o al menos yo, tía."

Lo mejor era ignorar a su vocecilla.

Rose sintió escalofríos mientras pasaba las hojas del libro, lleno de muertos sangre y seres aterradores con caras horrendas.

"_**WONDERINA LA SANGRIENTA"**_

¿Sangrienta? Según el anterior libro de historia era conocida como "La astuta". Pero debía ser la misma, lo era, porqué su rostro coincidía en ambos retratos. Solo que en este, Wonderina, tenía unos ojos salidos de las orbitas, desquiciados, y una sonrisa cruel.

"Wonderina La Sangrienta era una bruja renacentista que conocida por su extraña fascinación con los niños. Además de dedicarse a escribir morbosas obras sobre la fisiología muggles, gustaba de experimentar con niños muggles en su casa. Decían que lo atraía a su casa dejando deliciosas tartas y pasteles en los alfeizares de la ventana. Haciéndose pasar por una amable viejecilla, los recluía en su casa, experimentando con ellos de las formas más escalofriantes… Las leyendas dicen que su espíritu aun pasea por los bosques de Hogsmeade."

La sangre de Rose se heló en sus venas y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

¿El bosque de Hogsmeade? No había ningún bosque en Hogsmeade, a no ser que…

¡Pero eso no era posible!

Wonderina La chalada, o cómo demonios se llamara, no podría haber habitado en el bosque Prohibido.

…

_**1: 50 (Que Merlín sepa que Rose Weasley solo tiene buenas ideas)**_

¡Gracias a Albus (no ha dios, que luego se le subían los humos a la cabeza)! Rose sabía muy bien como se entraba a la sala común de Slytherin, y también sabía muy bien su contraseña, y donde se encontraba la habitación de los chicos de sexto. Aunque realmente jamás había estado allí, y gracias por ello daba, pues además de que le daba un poco de repelús tocar terreno de serpientes, era el sitio más tenebroso de todo Hogwarts, realmente su sala común parecía un cementerio submarino.

Eso sí, su primo le había dado la contraseña de su sala común por si acaso ocurría "alguna emergencia", ella también había tenido que dársela a el, aunque por supuesto se la había dado falsa. A veces no sabía cuál de ellos dos era más astuto, y eso que Albus era un Slytherin, pero sintiéndolo mucho, también era hombre, y por eso de su estupidez.

Descalza y sigilosa se hallaba parada en medio de la habitación de las serpientitas de sexto grado.

La cama que pertenecía a su primo tenía los doseles cerrados, raro en él, teniendo en cuenta que por la madriguera no mostraba ninguna clase de recato ni pudor.

Rose se coló sigilosamente en su cama y volvió a cerrar las verdes cortinas, aprovechando también para lanzar un hechizo _muffliato_.

Se acomodo sobre las piernas del bulto que debía ser su primo.

-¡Albus!

_El bulto_ se incorporó sobresaltado, ocasionando una colisión entre su frente y la de Rose.

-¡MIERDA!-Dijo Rose ahogando un grito.

Y miró hacia Albus, que no era para nada Albus, en absoluto.

Unos orbes grises la miraban con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Un sueño caliente con La Weasley? ¿Enserio?

El ceño de Rose se frunció y pego al _revirado idiota del comino, _alias Malfoy,un golpe en la cabeza.

-Soy real, imbécil… ¿¡Y qué demonios haces aquí!?

-Está con su novia…-Contestó inmediatamente Malfoy.-Y eso debería pregúntelo yo, Weasley.

"Maldito fulano"

Y vaya si tenía razón su vocecilla. Albus Potter era un fulano del diablo que desaparecía cuando su prima más lo necesitaba.

-¿Y por qué estas en su cama?-Rose arrugó su nariz.- ¿Acaso ahora la comparten?

Malfoy sonrió con su estúpida manía de parecer estúpidamente estúpido.

-Ya sabes cómo es tu primito con su vida privada, le da vergüenza que sepan que folla más que los conejos.

La pelirroja sintió ganas de tirarle de los pelos y de paso tirar de los pelos a su primo, y después ya como último recurso tirarse a sí misma de los pelos.

-¿Y quien finge ser tu mentecato? ¿Tu oso de peluche?

-A mi me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás.- Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, con su típica arrogancia.- Y ahora comadreja, explícame que demonios haces aquí. Sé que soy guapo pero de ahí a intentar violarme.

Se apartó rápidamente de encima de Malfoy.

-Mi primo Albus me dio la contraseña de Slytherin para emergencias.-Explico Rose con altanería.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia, Weaslequitas, te da miedo dormir solita? Porque si es eso, podría hacer el esfuerzo y dejarte un hueco en la cama.

Realmente no sabía si debía contarle al estúpido de Malfoy lo de Woderina y el bosque prohibido, pero por otra parte su primo Albus no estaba, y a ella, por mucho que le costara admitirlo (y no lo admitiría) le daba pavor embarcarse ella sola en una aventura por el bosque ¡Y a más de media noche!

Eso sí, la culpa de todo la tenía Malfoy, el había cogido el libro de la biblioteca, restándole una gran cantidad de tiempo de saber que era una mierda la información que contenía el libro y haciéndole que no pudiera ir al jodido bosque prohibido por el día. En resumidas cuentas, todo era culpa de Malfoy, y Rose ya había decidido la forma en la que él podía enmendar su error.

….

_**2:45 (La hora exacta en la que el bosque prohibido parece una muerte segura)**_

-¡No sé por qué demonios, te he hecho caso en esto, Weasley!

Rose rodó los ojos por milésima vez en lo que iba de rato desde que habían entrado al bosque.

-Weasley, explícame otra vez que mierda estoy haciendo en medio del bosque prohibido.- Refunfuño El Malfoy, agotando la poca paciencia que podía tener Rose cuando se trataba de él.

-Mierda, Malfoy, ya te he dicho que tengo que buscar la casa de Wonderina, para poder sacar la mejor nota que pueda.

Claro que para Rose todo eso era de lo más obvio, pero para el rubio que se encontraba a su costado, toda aquella situación era más absurda que una película surrealista.

¡Pero, por Merlín! ¡No era tan complicado de entender! Ella debía sacar la mejor nota de la clase como siempre había hecho, y por ello debía comprobar si los datos del libro eran verídicos. Y que si tenía que hacer de Sherlock Holmes en mitad de la madrugada. Y que si tenía que agarrar a Malfoy de la solapa y arrastrarlo con ella para no ir sola. Y que si tenía que aguantar un montón de peligros para poder sacar un maldito Excelente en la redacción. Además ella era Rose Weasley, ¡Y además Gryffindor! Hasta su propia sangre llevaba impuesto el titulo "Meterse en Problemas".

Eso sí, el hecho de que fuera valiente, Weasley, Gryffindor y todo lo que se le ocurriera, no quitaba la sensación de miedo que siempre le había transmitido el bosque prohibido. Pero vamos que realmente resultaba aterrador. Y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, el hecho de tener a Malfoy a su lado (aunque se estuviera quejando como una abuelita con reúma) apaciguaba un poco bastante su ansiedad.

….

_**3. 25 (Algo tenían que encontrar a esas horas)**_

Llevaban más de veinte minutos caminando por aquel estrecho del bosque, y Rose ya notaba los dedos de sus pies y manos entumecidos. Sin contar con que las constantes amenazas de Malfoy de dejarla abandonada en el bosque y volver al castillo, la estaban aturullando la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de inventarse un insulto lo suficientemente cortante como para dejar al imbécil de Malfoy sin palabras, cuando un extraño crujido de hojas alerto a sus instintos.

"¡Ese ruido!"

La exclamación de su vocecilla interior solo la alertó más de lo que ya estaba. Freno en seco, haciendo que Malfoy chocara con su espalda prácticamente. Al parecer él también se había percatado del extraño crujir de hojas que cada vez parecía más cercano.

Malfoy se situó a su costado, tomando con fuerza su varita. Rose lo imitó y la sujeto firmemente, apuntando al lugar del que parecía provenir el sonido.

Antes de que pudieran intercambiar palabras entre ellos, el sonido ya estaba a su lado, pero enfrente de ellos no había nada.

Se giraron en redondo.

Mierda.

Una serie de escalofríos invadió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. El vello de su nuca se erizó. Y tuvo ganas de gritar, pero su boca se había quedado seca.

No, no era ningún espíritu atormentado y terrorífico.

Patas. Muchas patas. Mas de las que podía contar, y cuerpos enormes y peludos. Horribles colmillos chorreantes de veneno agitándose en su dirección ¿Qué podía haber peor?

-Genial...-Masculló el rubio.

-¡Mierda Malfoy! Odio las arañas.

Si, arañas. Unas jodidas arañas gigantes.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo antes de tomar a Rose de la mano y tirar de ella para salir corriendo.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MÁS TONTOS QUE HANSEL Y GRETEL **_

_**(2)**_

_**3. 40 (Estúpido bosque, estúpida voz, estúpida Wonderina y estúpido Malfoy…)**_

Habían corrido alrededor de catorce jodidos minutos, si no más; La verdad que Rose ya no sabía ni qué hora era, ni como de largo o corto transcurría el tiempo. Lo único que pensaba ahora era en que había sido una pésima idea adentrarse en el bosque prohibido de madrugada, empezaba a temer que ya no le importara tanto la asquerosa nota de su redacción. Lo que le importaba era que le daba la sensación de que realmente se habían perdido levemente.

"¿Levemente? ¡Y una porra!"

Pero Rose no le daría la razón ni a su cansina y fanfarrona vocecilla, ni al imbécil de Malfoy, que ya estaba tardando en quejarse.

-Weasley, creo que nos hemos perdido, joder.

¡Y ahí estaba el que faltaba! Ya casi echaba de menos sus quejidos de nenita insoportable.

-No es cierto, estúpido.-Mintió ofuscadamente.-Se exactamente donde estamos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mientras huías despavorida de unas arañas, calculabas la trayectoria de tu destino?

_Arrogante, egocéntrico e irónico energúmeno. _

-Sabes Malfoy, la ironía está pasada de moda, más incluso que tu cara, que por cierto ¡Nunca! Ha estado de moda.

"Pues yo por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este."

¡Genial! Ahora incluso su estúpida vocecilla se ponía en contra de ella misma.

-Mira pecosa, cuando hayas terminado con tu lista de insultitos, podemos hablar de que estamos perdidos en medio del bosque prohibido.

Malfoy, para desdén de Rose aun, jope, se llevó la mano a la boca para practicar un fingido bostezo.

-¡Pues mira tú, maldito cobardica, si tanto miedo tienes, hazme un favor y pírate!

El Malfoy alzó su maldita ceja con suma parsimonia y sarcasmo.

-Weaslequitas, eras tú la que graznabas como un cochino.

_¡Arg, estúpido tarado del demonio!_

-¡Primero yo no grazno, segundo eres un gusano sucio y albino. Y tercero, yo me voy a buscar la casa de la estúpida Wonderina!

Rose se dio la vuelta con enojo y camino apresuradamente por la espesura de los arboles (arboles más arcaicos que el maldito Matusalén), dejando a Malfoy plantado atrás.

No adelantó ni medio camino cuando sintió el caminar sigiloso de Malfoy a su espalda. Se giró con furia, para decirle al muy idiota que se largara de una vez y la dejara en paz.

¡Pero nada! Eso es lo que había a su espalda, ni un solo alma, ni Malfoy, ni leches.

Mierda. Sentía algo de miedo a decir verdad, si, estaba algo asustada.

Pero vamos, no podía ser otro que la serpientita intentando asustarla para luego burlarse de ella.

-¡Sal de donde estés, Malfoy, no intentes asustarme o te meteré tal patada que te quedaras sin descendencia!

Nadie respondió, cosa que si inquieto a Rose. Pero decidió pasar del absurdo rubiales más odioso del ecosistema y seguir su camino.

_**4 (La casa de la chalada)**_

Una casa, se había encontrado una casa en medio del bosque.

¿Qué otra casa podía ser si no era la de la cochina Wonderina?

Rose sintió una mezcla de emoción, nervios y temor en su cuerpo.

Abrió la puerta de la destartalada casita de madera, con sumo cuidado, y con la varita en alto, para protegerse de lo que sea que pudiera encontrarse dentro.

Pero nada. Absolutamente nada podría haberla protegido del que se encontró dentro. Algo tan sorprendente que hasta su prima Molly, que era la mujer menos expresiva y más solemne del universo, se habría caído de culo al suelo de la sorpresa. Increíble, insólito y extraño. Raro, pero raro, raro.

Malfoy, si Malfoy. Estaba sentado en una mesa muy vieja y cubierta de polvo, con platos igualmente viejos y polvorientos, llenos a rebosar de comida podrida y mohosa.

¿Y qué hacía? Nada menos que mirar con adoración a una especie de vieja cadavérica, que perfectamente podría haber confundido con un ajado muñeco de un mono.

Al principio ni había reparado en la anciana, pero cuando ese saco de huesos se giró hacia ella lo único que pudo hacer es abrir la boca con temor. Porqué reconoció esos ojos.

Ojos horripilantes de mirada cruel.

Wonderina.

Si pero no era para nada un espíritu, pero tampoco parecía una persona de carne y hueso cuando te fijabas más.

"¡CORRE!"

Pareció decirle su voz. Pero Rose no podía irse corriendo como una cobarde y dejar a Malfoy ahí, por muy odioso que él fuera.

-Te estábamos esperando querida, ¿Te apetece un té?

La voz de la bruja sonaba como unas uñas arañando una pizarra. Susurrante y penetrante. Ponía los pelos de punta.

Se lanzó hacía Malfoy, agitándole por los hombros. Pero él la miraba como si no la conociera de nada. De hecho su mirada no parecía reconocer nada, estaba como perdido.

"¡Hechizado!"

-El no puede escucharte cielo, está demasiado encantado con toda esta deliciosa comida como para prestarte atención.

Rose miró con repugnancia hacia toda la mierda que había en la mesa, y después dirigió sus ojos hacia el fantasma con valentía.

-¡Déjenos en paz!

La pelirroja apuntó con su varita hacia la nauseabunda cara de la vieja.

Ella emitió un sonido gutural y maligno que podría interpretarse como una risita.

-Oh, lo haré dulce niña, pero antes jugaremos un poco, ¿No crees?

Oscuridad. Y después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

_**4.30 (Hora del descuartizamiento matutino)**_

Dolor de cabeza. Un pestilente y agudo dolor de sienes.

Jorobas, acababa de abrir los ojos y apenas había luz, y Rose veía borroso.

Sintío que algo atenazaba sus muñecas y tobillos, como si estuviera atada.

¡ATADA!

De repente recordó todo.

Giró su cabeza con rapidez.

Se encontraba en una habitación mal iluminada, con tablones en la única ventana que parecía haber, y una serie de instrumentos de lo más extraño repartidos por la habitación.

¿Dónde demonios estaría Malfoy?

Buscó con su mirada al rubio, al girar su cabeza, se encontró con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, tumbado y al parecer también amordazado como ella. Pero el estaba inconsciente.

-Malfoy…-Susurró varias veces.

Joder, era más dormilón que un hurón.

"¿Duermen mucho los hurones?"

Creía que sí… ¡Que mierda importaba eso ahora! Malfoy y ella estaban perdidos. Si perdidos, ¿Cómo saldrían de esta?

Le pegó un cabezazo a Malfoy con su frente para que se despertara.

Pronto se encontró con unos ojos grises borrosos y confundidos.

-¡Weasley! ¿Qué…que ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos…?

Rose estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle, pero una sombra les tapó la poca luz que tenían con su presencia.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si mis dos exploradores se han despertado.

Malfoy intentó soltarse de sus ataduras cuando se percató de ellas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Suéltenos ahora mismo!- Le grito a la mugrosa mujer.

Vale. Ahora Rose si que estaba completamente atemorizada. Daba igual por donde cogieras la situación, estaban completamente perdidos. Sin varita, amordazados, y encerrados con una horrorosa mujer que tendría que estar muerta y que al parecer pretendía experimentar con ellos.

Realmente había sido una estúpida al querer hacerse la detective. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Habían sido más tontos que Hansel y Gretel, se habían metido en una situación completamente absurda y peligrosa, y todo por su estúpida cabezonería.

_**4.45 (La huida…)**_

-Weasley, escúchame.

La pelirroja, apenas sabía ya si estaba o no consciente, pero oír la voz de Malfoy le confirmó que aun seguía con vida.

-Solo hay una forma de salir de aquí.

-¿Y cuál es tú idea, genio?-Preguntó con un gemido.

Los ojos de Malfoy la miraron intensamente durante algunos segundos.

-Ves esas brasas que hay allí.

Le señaló con la cabeza la única chimenea que había en la sala, a la que apenas ya le quedaba llama.

-¿Sugieres que debo quemar mis cuerdas con ellas?

Parecía una película de acción barata. Le entraron ganas de reír histéricamente, pero se contuvo. Aquello de las brasas ya se le había ocurrido desde el primer momento en el que la Wonderina esa salió de la habitación.

-Joder Malfoy, estoy atada por los malditos tobillos a la camilla, y la chimena está demasiado lejos.

-Exacto, por eso debes intentar moverte con la camilla entera.

Los primeros tres intentos de mover la camilla con ella fueron nulos. Joder, no tenía tanta fuerza como para eso.

"Para el lado, pon todo tu peso en un lado de la cama."

Y así lo hizo. La verdad es que todas las maquinaciones de su vocecilla habían sido acertadas. Y esta vez no fue distinta.

Consiguió frenarse con un codo antes de dar contra el suelo y hacer demasiado estruendo.

Se arrastró, rectando (Dios, jamás pensó que tendría que usar ese verbo en su persona, puaj), hacia la chimena.

Mierda, realmente quemaba. Contuvo las ganas de gritar cuando sus muñecas sintieron el doloroso calor del fuego, y no las aparto hasta que su cuerda se debilito lo suficiente como para romperla de un tirón.

-Date prisa, pelirroja.

La verdad, es que no tenía unos nudos demasiado difíciles en los tobillos.

Dios, seguro que tantos siglos debían interiorizar sus dotes de raptora-psicópata.

Los de Malfoy, ya eran pera de otro peral. La vieja chocha, se había esmerado bastante para que el chico no se pudiera desatar. ¡Qué sexista! Que sabía la Wonderina esa, si ella era una forzuda y Malfoy un _damo_ indefenso.

-¡Genial, Weasley!-Exclamó él cuando se vio obsequiado de su libertad.

-Calla, que ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Quizás debería haberte dejado aquí, atado como un prostituto sadomasoquista.

-Te he dicho alguna vez, que me encanta cuando dices cosas sucias de mí.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Malfoy era un zopenco hasta cuando estaban en peligro de muerte.

_Cras._

Wonderina estaba bajando por las escaleras.

Malfoy la tomó de la mano, y se escondieron detrás de un estante.

-¿Cómo están mis criaturitas prefe…?

La vieja bruja gruñó sonoramente al percatarse de que ellos ya no estaban amordazados.

-Vamos, vamos, donde estáis muchachos.

Antes de que Rose se permitiera pensar en el segundo paso, Malfoy salió disparado y se lanzó hacía la vieja, que cayó de espaldas.

Vale, entonces ya estaba claro que no era un fantasma. ¿Pero entonces que era?

Todo ocurría muy deprisa. Malfoy y la vieja luchaban, porque al parecer la muy chocha, tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Ras, ras, ras. La mente de la pelirroja iba a un ritmo frenético. Si la bruja no era ni un fantasma, ni un recuerdo y tenía cuerpo y vida como cualquier otro, solo podía significar una cosa. Solo había una forma de vivir quinientos años. Ser inmortal. Y la inmortalidad se conseguía solo de dos formas. O teniendo la piedra filosofal o habiendo hecho un horrocrux. Y si aquella mujer había encontrado el momento de hacer un horrocrux, en todos su vida, tenía que estar en aquella casa, fuera donde fuera. Las formas de destruirlo eran pocas, había leído sobre ello, colmillos de basilisco, espada de Gryffindor y…el fuego maligno.

"¡Tu varita!"

Rose la vio. Justo encima de unos libros. Se lanzó con rapidez y tomo su varita en una mano, y la de Malfoy en otro.

-¡Las tengo!- Le gritó.

El chico se giró justo cuando la vieja tropezaba y caía junto a las brasas.

A cámara lenta. Malfoy y Rose se dirigieron hacia las escaleras del sótano, justo cuando la chica lanzaba un hechizo, que no creía que lanzaría jamás.

Rose no paró ante las sorprendida cara de Malfoy, al ver un león de fuego empezar a consumir la habitación, que corría tras ella.

Tampoco pararon, cuando la casa se envolvió en llamas terroríficas y extrañas.

Y Rose siguió y siguió corriendo, solo dejándose llevar por la mano de Malfoy, que la tomaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y es que era verdad; Dependía de ello.

_**5. 30**_

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo, pero la cuestión era que ya había comenzado a amanecer.

-Weaslequitas, siento unas extrañas ganas de matarte y abrazarte a la vez.

-Tienes que ver la parte positiva, Malfoy, sacaré una nota increíble en Historia.


End file.
